1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow producing system used for facilities such as a skiing ground, a snowboarding ground, and the like for which artificial snow is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
To solve the shortage of snow at facilities such as a skiing ground and a snowboarding ground for which natural snow is used, or to produce artificial snow at a facility in which artificial snow is sprayed over an artificially formed inclined surface, an artificial snow producing machine is used.
A large amount of water is necessary to produce snow, and tap water, river water, ground water or the like is usually used as water used for producing snow. Therefore, it is difficult to provide a facility for which artificial snow is used in an area where use of tap water is limited or where there is no source for water supply such as a river, ground water, or the like, and thus there is a problem that the area for provision of the facility is limited.